Magazine Quizzes
by Alone-by-the-Waterlilies
Summary: How could he even think of telling Zelda that he liked her? Or even love? Why love? Why him? Grudgingly, he marked off ‘No’ and looked at his answer. 'She loves you like a brother' Dammit. A PitxZelda
1. Chapter 1

I got inspired to write a PitxZelda, because of how cute they are

I got inspired to write a PitxZelda, because of how cute they are! I really like this pairing, and writing Smash fics are fun! This has Melee characters and Brawl too, so expect to see a lot of characters!

..:Magazine Quizzes:..

He walked down the halls, and stretched his arms. He had just finished a 10 stock brawl with Wario, Mario, and King DeDeDe on the Bridge of Eldin. Both the ground and aerial assaults were brutal, and he had taken a ton of damage. He had managed to come in second, behind DeDeDe. It was his first win in weeks, and he wasn't about to let anyone forget that for a while. He could still here his loud voice ringing in his ears. He hit the side of his head again.

He turned a left, and a warm feeling overcame him. It smelled good, like…..fresh bread, and some meat. Sure, his nose wasn't as good as Link's after the wolf incident, but it didn't take a dog's nose to smell the warm cooking coming from the kitchen. He ran towards the smell, eyes closed, like an animal following its instincts. He opened the kitchen door and sighed. He opened his eyes to see the _wonderful_ person who had cooked up the smell.

"Ah! Zelda!" He said surprised. It wasn't her turn for kitchen duties, so he had expected Kirby to be cooking.

"Oh! Pit-Kun! How do you do?" Zelda asked politely as she opened the oven to check on the cake that was in there. "Lunch isn't ready yet." She said, doing 3 other things at once. She wasn't dressed in her regular brawl apparel, but in grey sweats, a tight purple T-Shirt, with a white apron.

"Oh! Um…well, it just smelled really good…I could…um…smell it in the halls. You're, um, ah, a-a great cook!" He muttered, trying to compliment her.

"Mm? That's nice." She responded politely, not really paying attention.

"Err…you look busy….do, do you want me to help?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. He was really fond of the Hyrulian princess, but never told her.

"Really?!" She asked surprised as she looked up. Her crystal blue eyes were wide. Then, she smiled. "That would be wonderful, Pit-Kun. Put on the spare apron and help me cut the ham. We haven't had chicken in forever, but Falco keeps thinking we're trying to offend him."

Pit stumbled as he walked over to get the apron, but being near Zelda seemed to always make his knees weak. He tripped and fell, and took Zelda along with him. "Ahh!" He cried.

"Oof!" Zelda yelled as Pit fell on top of her. She was holding a bowl of flour and it spilled all over them. A white cloud surrounded them as they fell. When the white cloud faded away they were completely covered in white powder. Pit immediately started to apologize.

"Zelda-San! Are you alright? I'm very sorry! By Palutena, what have I done? I'm-"

Zelda giggled as Pit rambled on, embarrassed. She ruffled the top of his head and spoke. "Pit-Kun, it's fine. It was just some flour, I can always get more, and it's very easy to clean." She demonstrated by dusting off the white powder that had fallen on her. Pit turned red from embarrassment.

He grinned awkwardly. "Um…yeah. I'm still sorry about that Zelda-San." He brushed off the flour and tried to mirror Zelda's giggle, only to have it come out as a nervous laugh. She smiled, and pulled out some flour from the pantry.

"I'm almost done in here anyway. Why don't you set the table and call everyone to eat? The bell isn't working because of the food fight last week, so can you go around and call everyone to the table?" Pit agreed quickly, and ran out of the kitchen.

Zelda smiled as she watched him run. "Sweet boy."

* * *

Pit had finished his first task and had moved onto the second. Finding everyone in the large mansion was never easy, but luckily for him, most of the smashers hung out in groups. Be it personal preference or the fact that they got along, no one really complained. Calling the Pokemon to the table was easy enough, as most were already hungry, and he would have to wait for some of the other smashers to finish their brawls. He found the swordsmen (consisting of Link, Marth, Ike, Roy, Toon Link and himself) in the lounge. Before he opened the door to call them, he overheard their conversation.

"Hey, who do you think likes Peach now?" a childish voice asked. '_That's Toon Link. I bet he's asking so he knows his competition_.' Pit thought.

"No competition, Mario, of course!"

"You guys always say him! I think Bowser likes her too."

"What?! The Koopa and the Princess! Please don't make it into a Disney movie!" One voice wailed.

"No worries, she wouldn't pick him anyway. I did see Olimar try to give her a present though…"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! Olimar and Peach? This is getting WAY disturbing!"

"Moving on from her, what do you think about Samus? Who likes her?"

"Well, you shouldn't be one too ask-" Pit heard a loud thwack and a cry.

"Danm it! What was that for? Geez, that smarts!"

"We can't talk about anyone who's in the circle!" An irritated voice yelled. Pit blinked, and thought hard. _'Oh yeah! I've played this game before! The only rules are that you have to tell what you know, no making things up, and you can't talk about anyone who's playing!_ _I almost forgot!'_ Pit leaned towards the door, eager to hear more.

"Fine. Other than 'you-know-who', there's Snake…"

"Captain Falcon. Don't forget Falcon."

"Yeah. Him."

"Wait, do you mean regular Samus, or Zero Suit Samus? Cause I saw R.O.B. complimenting its 'Smooth design' and 'Compact weaponry' a week after he came."

"Didn't he run away screaming when she took it off in from of him?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Well there is-" One voice started, but was cut off.

"No! No more from you! You scarred my mind last time!"

"I'm just telling the truth!! No yelling! Besides, it doesn't matter who I say, because everyone's liked Samus at one point or another."

"Amen…" the voices muttered quietly. Pit blushed when he remembered his brief crush on Samus.

"Well….since all the other females are underage or Pokemon, what about Zelda?"

Oh. Crap.

"Well, when you get over the OBVIOUS Link and Zelda…"

"Shut the Fuck up! How many times have we gone over this?!"

"Calm down! I'm just observing! Hey, Hey, HEY! NO! Put DOWN that sword!" Several swear words were heard though the door as Pit heard metal come in contact with metal, and other fighting noises. After a few minuets, things calmed down.

"I'm glad we got that sorted out."

"SORTED OUT!? You tried to KILL ME!!"

"No offence."

"None taken."

"Where were we?"

"After Link."

"Yeah. Well, other than that-"

"Dude, do you even need to say it? Everyone knows." Pit's eyes widened. Knows? Knows about what? What does EVERYONE know? Could it be?

"Countdown?"

"Countdown. 3…2…1…"

"PIT!!" They all yelled at the same time. Pit tripped and fell on his butt, but managed to stay quiet. They had all started laughing, and Pit felt that this was enough. He knocked the door twice and yelled.

"LUNCH!! ZELDA COOKED!!" Pit managed to jump out of the way before the herd of hungry swordsmen nearly ran him over. Nothing stops them when they're hungry. Pit flew off to find the rest of the smashers before his brain kicked into thinking about their game.

'_Everyone knows? I haven't even told anyone yet! Does that mean the she knows as well?'_

* * *

Pit sighed as he landed on his bed. It was the middle of the afternoon, too hot to do anything, and everyone else was busy. He glanced to the other side of the room, where his roommate, R.O.B slept. _'Well, not really. R.O.B. doesn't sleep. He shuts down.'_Pit thought. Most characters were paired by games, but since some people were the only ones from their games (like Game&Watch, or Olimar) they got paired together. Like him and R.O.B.

R.O.B., being new, had many quirks. Many Pit could live without. He often stayed up until 4 am, and made loud beeping noises as he shut down for the night. He collected pots, and left them strewed around the room, making it hard to walk though without waking everyone up. He also liked to learn about humans. Including him. He often left tacks in his bed to 'test if humans feel pain.' He observed them during their fights, while they ate, and when they played. He also kept stacks and stacks of magazines. Some were National Geographic, some were Elle, but most were those gossip magazines for teenage girls. It was quite disturbing to watch the robot read a magazine with the title 'You and the Jonas brothers'. Pit looked around the room for something to do, and his eyes fell on the large bookcase filled with magazines.

He stopped.

He thought.

Finally he reached for the blue one on the bottom shelf. He read the title out loud.

"Boys Only: Edition 1. Does your crush like you back?" Pit was slightly disturbed. What kind of straight boy would read this?

Apparently, him.

He sat down on a chair and started read the column.

_Every boy knows that girls are the most emotional and difficult creatures on the face of the earth. So we decided to make a special magazine to help you understand them. The first thing we will discuss is: Love. That's right, the only thing that boys and girls have in common. _(Wow, this magazine is really superficial. Is it really for boys? Pit thought.) _The first thing to know is if she likes you back. There are many factors in this, so we will spread this along our multiple issues. This issue will cover the dreaded question: Friend, or little brother? Turn to page 26 for more!_

Pit was confused. Little brother? What does that mean? Eagerly, he turned to the stated page.

_Welcome readers! Today, we'll be talking about what to do if you're crush likes you like a little brother. Everyone knows that that's bad, but how do you tell? Simple, just take this test to see!_

Pit glanced at the multiple choice questions and shrugged. "I'm already this far, so why not?"

_1) How long have you known her?_

_( ) A week_

_( ) A month_

_( ) A year_

_( ) My whole life_

Pit stared at the question. He had only been at the mansion for 3 months, so he wasn't sure about what he should do. He decided to check off the 'One month", and look at the next question.

_2) How does she address you?_

_( ) ...-San_

_( ) ...-Sama_

_( ) ...-Kun_

_( ) ..._

He looked at the text twice. All the dots were confusing. apparently, they represented blank spaces. He checked off '...-Kun' and moved on.

_3) When you make a mistake, what does she do?_

_( ) She yells and screams at me._

_( ) She glares at me and hits me. _

_( ) She makes a joke about it._

_( ) She giggles and pats my head._

Pit thought about the kitchen, and marked the last answer. He looked at the next question.

_4) Do other people know that you love her?_

_( ) Yes, I told them._

_( ) No, I didn't tell them._

_( ) Yes, they figured it out._

_( ) I'll tell them eventually…_

Pit groaned. This was getting very personal, but he managed to scribble in a checkmark anyway. Why did it have to mention love? He looked at the last question, hoping that it wouldn't be as personal or embarrassing as the other ones.

_5) Have you told her that you love her yet?_

_( ) Yes._

_( ) No._

Pit whimpered as he stared at the last question. Oh how evil it was…….

How could he even think of telling Zelda that he liked her? Or even love? Why love? Why him? Grudgingly, he marked off 'No' and looked at his answer.

_She loves you like a brother!_

Danmit.

* * *

Lol, I'll just end it there. I love this pairing but Hoiki, please don't kill me! '

Anyways, the second chapter's already in the works, so expect an update. (Eventually. Yeah, eventually.)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so that you guys like this story! I love typing it, so here's another chapter for you.

P.S., don't forget, I'll still have Melee characters in here as well as brawl.

O DANG

I almost forgot. I wanna clear something up first. I find it weird to have both Toon Link from Brawl and Young Link from Melee together, so no Young Link. Just Toon Link. Yeah.

...:Magazine Quizzes:...

Pit threw the magazine at the door as he yelled in frustration. As the magazine was sent flying, R.O.B. opened the door to their shared dorm and it hit him on the head before bouncing off and rolling into the hall. R.O.B. beeped. Pit took a while to notice his blunder. His eyes were wide open with fear as he started yelling.

"No! R.O.B! I, I didn't mean it! No one's attacking you-"

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" R.O.B. blared on his speakers. "UNKNOWN PROJECTILE THROWN AT A 44° ANGEL, WITH A 7 POUND THRUST, LANDING WITH 1.7 POUNDS OF FORCE!! THREAT!! THREAT!! ATTACK INITIATED! RETALIATION!! RETALIATION!!" He started to rotate and spin his Arm Rotor move. Pit scrambled for the door.

…:…

Dinner was near, so most smashers were taking their seats at the large mess hall where they would all eat. Some were having polite conversations, but a few of them were forced. Some were being reprimanded from their last incident in the mess hall. (The bell was _still _broken from the last food fight.) Some had missed their lunch and were trying to eat the table. Everything was relatively normal. They were not ready for another R.O.B. attack, nor were they expecting it. They didn't know what hit them.

"BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" R.O.B. blared as he burst through the large door, with his Robo Beam at full power. The blast sent Sonic and Ganondorf flying and the rest running for cover.

"RETALIATION!! ATTACK!!" He beeped. Most of the smashers had lost hope by now. The last R.O.B. attack had happened 3 months ago, and after repairing the intensive damage, most people were wary of fighting him. That is, until he got creamed by Pichu and Jigglypuff on 15 stock.

As R.O.B. continued to wreak havoc in the mess hall, some of the smashers noticed a figure standing in the door frame. They started cheering, as he stepped out of the shadows.

…:…

After R.O.B. had used his Arm Rotor on him, he limped to the other side of the mansion. His face sported a black eye, and his right arm and wing hurt. He heard loud noises coming from the mess hall. He turned left and limped as fast as he could. Whatever it was, he had to help.

And maybe get medical attention. His wing really stung.

…:…

Today was not Ike's day. Brawling was not an issue, as he was a pretty strong fighter, but not the fastest. Captain Falcon and Sonic were fast. He didn't particularly like fighting them because of that fact. Normally, items like the Bunny Hood were helpful, but there were no items in this match. Every single Beam Sword, Gooey Bomb, and Metal Box was off. Everything but Smash Balls. The 10 stock match had been finished for him quickly. He couldn't even reach any of them as Sonic or Falcon would out run him to every single one.

After the loss, he just wanted to eat. He rubbed his stomach and heard loud sounds coming from the kitchen. He grew excited, thinking that the food was delicious, but as he walked though the door, the only though he remembered before blacking out was a full power Gyro hitting him in the stomach.

…:…

R.O.B. had only one weakness out of battle. He had a little red button on his head. Not many smashers knew about this, so they were panicking as he continued his rampage. Rogue missiles, arrows, and projectiles were fired, all to no avail. Among the chaos, no one noticed Pit limp through the door. He looked around the wreckage. R.O.B. continued to attack; some smashers were hiding under tables, tending their wounds. Some were attacking the robot with fists, fire, and teeth. Pit wasn't sure Wario's jaw would make it. Most of the younger smashers were huddled in the corner, and seeing Pichu cry like that nearly broke his heart.

Nearly. It would have if he hadn't seen Zelda jump in the way of a fallen Nana and use a Naryu's Love to protect her from an arrow that had bounced off R.O.B.'s arm. If being near her made him weak in the knees, seeing here use those graceful movements, in or outside of battle, made him feel like his heart had exploded. When she was aiming a Din's Fire, DK was sent flying into her, and launched her to the other side of the room, into the wall. She didn't get up after she fell. Pit's breath hitched, and that's when he decided to intervene. He pulled out his bow and jumped into action.

Dodging a stray PK Thunder, he flew above the other smashers and above R.O.B. He separated his bow into his twin swords and jammed it into R.O.B.'s head. The robot's eyes faded as he stopped moving.

The smashers noticed the decrease of movement, and crawled out of their hiding spaces. Seeing the robot turned off and Pit standing made most burst into cheer. Pit grimaced from the stinging in his arm, but ran over to Zelda.

"Zelda! Zelda! Zelda-San! Are you ok?" He said as he shook her body. He felt her shift and relaxed slightly, glad knowing that she was conscious. He lifted her up and looked around. The smashers who hadn't gotten as hurt tried to get the younger and injured smashers to the medical wing. Pit figured he would do the same.

He adjusted her weight in his arms, and ran off to the medical wing. He knew that she would be ok, that she wouldn't' die, and this happened every time, but he still wished that she would wake up.

* * *

After Master Hand had instated the 24 hour medical staff, violence had gone up by a bit, only to be lowered by Samus, surprisingly. Apparently, the idea of anybody even harming Pikachu was punishable by death. The doctors had thanked her gratefully after that.

Now, though, they had their hands full with a room jam-packed of injured smashers. They didn't have enough beds for all the smashers, so most had to wait before getting healed. The ones who had it the worst would have to be Wario and Ike. Half of Wario's teeth had cracked, and the jaw itself had been unhinged. Ike was out cold and had a Gyro stuck in his stomach.

Pit was waiting outside the treatment room with Zelda still unconscious. Sitting in the hall between Lucario and Mewtwo was not the most comfortable position. Their conversation only made it worse.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Shut up you mutt. I am a cat. Better yet, a clone of a cat."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did. I can read minds you know."

"Why are you still here anyway? I _replaced_ you."

"Who said you replaced me? I switched."

"Switched?" Pit was confused too. Switched? What did that mean?

"Why are the fighting systems better and everything faster? I organize all the fights now. I assign duties. I take care of everything. I would be Master Hand's right hand if he wasn't a right hand already. I can do nearly anything. Do you want to be put on a fifteen minute coin-fest with a level 9 Snake, Marth, and R.O.B.?"

"I hate you."

"I do too."

"I'm glad we agree."

"For once."

"Awesome."

"Great."

"That's the best news I've heard ever since I got here."

"Nah, I think you were happier when they allowed Hannah Montana to be aired on the radio."

"Why you-" Lucario was cut short as the smashers behind them started yelling at them to move forward. Lucario started grumbling as he walked though the door. Mewtwo had obviously won their little spat and was satisfied. Pit could see Mewtwo smirk in victory, then turned to Pit and glared at him.

"What?" He asked, nearly spitting at him. Pit gulped and stayed silent. Fortunately, he didn't have to withstand Mewtwo's killer glare for much longer as Wario walked out with a large bandage around his face. Running in quickly before Mewtwo could react and slamming the door behind him, he sighed in relief, until he remembered why he was in line in the first place.

He placed Zelda gently onto the empty cot and called the doctors over. As they shuffled over to her, Pit moved away, but still watched them as they checked her heart rate, looked for any external injuries and started examining her status. Pit looked at the time, and noted that it was well past dinner. He decided he would grab a snack for him and Zelda if she woke up and come back.

* * *

Link watched Pit out of the corner of his eye, mostly focusing on the sound of Toon Link talking about how his stay in the mansion had been the past month. Link smiled and looked at his younger self fondly. He spoke so animated, he was so excited to be here, and respected all he seniors. Link ruffled his head and started to speak, but the doctors said they would have to do a few more tests on Toon Link, so could he please help them move him to another room?

Toon Link moaned, complaining about the boring tests, and how he could move himself, but allowed Link to pick him up and move him to the other room. As he came back to Toon Link's empty cot, he moved over to Zelda. She was doing better, nothing was wrong, but the fact that she hadn't woken up had worried the doctors. He could tell Pit was worried too. He had carried her all the way to the medical wing, and had stayed with her the whole time. It was late, and many people had already gone to bed, but he had only gone to get a snack.

He moved over to Zelda and took a chair. Instead of the proper sitting position he normally took, he sat crookedly, with one arm hanging over the back of the chair and his left leg crossed over the other. Zelda's cot was near the window, so Link stared at the dark sky, lit with a few stars and a crescent moon. He felt something shift inside his hat. Confused, he lifted it up, only to have Navi float around his head.

"Link! What the hell! How long did you want to leave me in there?!" She screeched as she started hitting his head. Her voice was like a thousand ringing bells, annoyingly. He swatted around his head like he would with a fly and whispered back.

"Navi! Shut up! Zelda's asleep and we're in a hospital!" Navi stopped bombarding Link and floated towards his arm.

"Whatever. What's wrong with her anyway? Why is everyone in the hospital? Link! Answer me!"

Link groaned and replied. "R.O.B. stormed the mess hall and started attacking. DK was thrown into her and she hit a wall. That's why she's unconscious. Most likely, the reason why she's not awake yet is that she had 5 brawls today and had to make lunch and dinner. You know that using that much magic in one day tires her out. The mess hall fiasco didn't help, so her body's probably using this as a chance to rejuvenate."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She's tired, so let her rest. No more yelling."

…:…

Pit had managed to salvage a few sandwiches and 3 apples from the kitchen before deciding to turn back. The soft light from the moon gently lit the halls as Pit's faint footsteps echoed in the empty lobby. As he neared the medical wing, he heard a soft tinkling. He opened the door slightly and peeked through the crack. He saw a figure, with a blue light floating round its head. Suddenly, the figure started to speak.

"Yeah. She's tired, so let her rest. No more yelling." Pit recognized that voice. Pit watched the figure turn its head slightly and saw pointed ears, with a small silver ring pierced on each side. He couldn't miss the messy dirty blond hair and the famous green hat.

Link turned his head to the door, and motioned for Pit to come in. Pit opened the door silently walked past the other smashers to Zelda, Link and the blue light floating around his head. Link smiled in the moonlight and whispered.

"Hello Pit."

--

I hoped you liked it! it took longer then I thought it would, so sorry for the wait! I'm going to try to make every chapter around 2000 words. This one's around 2053….ish.

You can't have a Zelda love story without Link! :D He's awesome.

Thank you so much for reading! I'm very proud of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this will be a record update time for me

I hope this will be a record update time for me. I want to get at least 5 chapters in before school starts.

Anyways….ENJOY!!

…:Magazine Quizzes:...

Pit's throat went dry. Unsure of how to respond, he nodded his head and took a chair as well. He sat more uniform than Link, with legs together and hands on his lap. Ike often made fun of Pit for sitting like this, along with Marth, saying that it was a 'sissy position.' Link looked relaxed, almost at home as he sat, with his chair next to Zelda's bed. Pit grimaced. He couldn't even think straight around Zelda, but Link could do whatever he wanted. Not that he blamed him. The fact that Link, and multiple Links before him had been close to Zelda was due to the fact that they always had to save her.

The silence had become awkward, and he kept looking at the small blue light. Link noticed and smiled.

"This is Navi."

"Huh?"

"Her. Her name is Navi. She's a fairy." The small blue light, no, fairy, floated over to Pit and responded in her tinkling voice.

"Hello! You're Pit?"

"Uh…" Pit stalled before he responded. "Yeah. I'm Pit. Nice to meet you." He put his hand out. Link chuckled.

Pit noticed his mistake and pulled his hand back as if it was on fire. _'Of course! Stupid! Fairies can't shake hands!'_ Pit looked over to Link nervously.

"A noble attempt. A lesser man would laugh." Link stated calmly. Navi started giggling.

"A-ah! Y-yes!" Navi said in-between her laughter. "N-Noble indeed!" She started going into hysterics. Her laugh rung loud and clear in the room. Pit groaned and his hung his head in his hands.

Link frowned and called Navi over. She flew crookedly, almost bumping into a wall, giggling all the way. Link whispered something to her and she immediately stopped laughing. Pit was confused. What just happened? He looked over to Zelda and hoped she would be ok. The worry was apparent on his face.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" Link said, making eye contact with Pit.

Pit breathed in slowly, as if preparing himself to answer. "Yeah." He responded as he looked back at Link. "She'll… she'll be fine. Right?"

"Absolutely. With you worrying about her so much, I'm surprised that she's not waking up now." Link said. "She….doesn't like having people worry about her."

"Really?" Pit asked, surprised. He wasn't about to give up the chance to learn more about the princess. Yes, he liked her, but he wouldn't invade her privacy if she didn't want her to. Not many knew things about the princess though, so that shot down the chance of him asking people about Zelda.

Link knew that he had sparked the angel's curiosity. He knew it wouldn't hurt to tell Pit more about Zelda. He also knew that she probably wanted him to know as well. "Yeah. Growing up as a pampered princess, People worrying about you wasn't so pleasant."

"Well, I think it would be flattery…" Pit mumbled. He wasn't allowed to have the luxury to have people worry about him. Being the general of an army, you had to stand on your own feet. Or fly on your own wings in his terms. Link gave a hearty chuckle.

"I would too. The only people who ever worried about me weren't really people. Most were animals. Especially my goats."

"Goats?" Pit asked. Link was a hero, so goats didn't really fit into the picture of blazing courage, a sword, and a shield. What was a goat anyway? The name sounded funny. Truthfully, Pit didn't know much about the animals around here. No birds flew near the clouds of Skyworld, and taking care of an entire army didn't involve any animals as he knew. "Um, Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a goat?"

Link blinked. "Huh?"

"What's a goat?'

"...You're joking."

"I'm serious."

"No way."

"Link. Think about it. I live in Skyworld. Roughly 160,000 feet above the earth's surface. No goats."

"No goats?"

"No. Goats. At. All." Pit replied sternly. Link slowly took in the realization that there were no goats where Pit was and he felt bad for the angel. He walked over to Pit and patted him on his back.

"It's ok, Pit. It's ok. I know you're shocked, but it'll all be fine. You can cry if you want." Link said sincerely. Pit's eye twitched. He picked up Link's arm dropped it on his lap.

"I don't need to cry Link."

"You sure?" Link asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm sure." Pit replied, slightly annoyed. Link sighed contently and ran his hand through his hair. Navi had landed herself on Link's shoulder, giving off a faint blue glow. The silence was comforting, along with the pale glow from Navi, and the moonbeams that were shining through the window.

Pit glanced at Zelda. Her hair, darker than Link's, was draped over the flat pillow on the bed. Everything under her collarbone was covered by the thin blanket that the hospital provided. She was still in her dress, but the intricate shoulder-guards had been removed. The small tiara was still in her hair though, as were the small fine braids by the side of her head. He moved from his chair and kneeled by the side of her bed to get a closer look.

'_She's pale. That's not good.'_ Pit thought. In contrast with her darker hair, her skin was unnaturally pale. He reached for the delicate tiara carefully and removed it from the top of her head. A few strands of her hair fell on her face, but Pit had already turned away to put the diadem on the bedside table. Link watched silently.

Pit turned back to the princess. The thin braids in her hair had become loose, and the delicate stings were falling out. Pit unwound the cord on both braids and began to retie them. Navi floated off Link's shoulder and landed on Zelda's pillow, giving Pit more light.

"You know how to braid?" Link asked. He didn't want to disturb the angel, but he wanted to ask him about the odd action.

"Yeah. It's a habit of mine." The angel said, not looking up from his work.

"From where?"

"Nowhere. Everywhere. Whenever I saw rope, I would start to braid it. Just something I picked up." Pit said indirectly. _'He's avoiding the question.'_ Link thought. _'Maybe he doesn't want to answer?'_

As silence fell back into place, the night passed by. Hours ticked by as the two swordsmen, along with a fairy remained in the room.

* * *

She could make out a white ceiling. If she shifted her head to the right, she could look out the window. It was late into the night, or possibly early into the morning. Silently, Zelda got up, the white sheet landing on her lap. She felt dizzy, and her hand flew to her head. She then noticed that her tiara wasn't there. With wide eyes filled with worry, she searched the room, looking for the precious golden band. She relaxed when she found it sitting on the small bedside table.

After checking her surroundings, she figured out that she must have been in the hospital. Link sat in a corner, leaning on the wall, snoring softly. She could see Navi lying in his lap, with her wings down. She looked at her gloved hands, and softly combed them through her hair. Zelda played with her twin plaits and noticed they were tied differently. The angle felt odd, so it must have been done by a left handed person.

Zelda was used to noticing things that normal people would pass over, and the only specific left handed people she could think of were Link, the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and Pit. Though the list was short, her question was answered when she glanced to her left. There lied Pit, half leaning on the chair, half on the hospital bed. He held onto the small weights that would normally be tied into her hair to prevent it from flying in her face while she was brawling.

She breathed in slowly to steady herself. As she breathed out, she placed her hand softly on Pit's head. She pulled back when he shifted though, and smiled. She noticed the small snacks by the table. She reached for a sandwich and pulled her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her free arm around her legs while the other held the sandwich made her feel better. Zelda didn't like to just sit still, but her situation didn't really allow for movement without waking everyone else. When she looked around the room, something odd had caught her attention.

The hospital wing had a strange layout. Upon entry, there was a large rectangular space with different sized cots placed in the room. The large window which she was near now had no curtains, so there would always be some light in the room, just in case. The cots didn't have a specific arrangement, so some were sideways, some were vertical, and some were diagonal. The operation rooms were all to the left, but all equipment was kept in the storage room, which was on the right. That meant most doctors and nurses were seen running back and forth, dodging the cots, chairs, and visitors.

Zelda didn't know why she didn't notice that earlier. Maybe because whenever she was in here, she never was the one who needed help. Most of the time, she was here to help the other smashers get better, or she was helping the doctors. When you're healing people, you don't really notice your surroundings.

She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she finished her sandwich and reached for an apple. The bright red fruit stood out in the pale room as Zelda started to take small bites of it. There were exactly 3 sandwiches and 3 apples, so she figured that there would be 1 for each person. At times like this, she just wanted to get up and freaking _do_ something, but being in a medical wing doesn't really let you do that. She didn't want to wake Link, Navi, or Pit.

Especially Pit. He needed all the sleep he could get. When she had placed her hand on his head, she could feel that he was worried about something. She couldn't tell what, but it was something close to both him and her. She didn't want to inquire though, because if he hadn't mentioned it before, she had no right to invade his privacy.

After she had finished the apple, another stroke of boredom hit her. She had nothing to do. She wasn't sleepy. She wasn't hungry or thirsty. She didn't need to go to the washroom either. Zelda bit her lip. She turned to her left side and winced as something jabbed her side. Confused, she reached into the small bag on her left and pulled out a small ocarina. The little instrument was light blue and hollow. Blowing into the mouth hole and positioning your fingers would create a sweet sound, almost like a flute. She knew a few songs that she could play well, but not as much as Link. But, she had recently learned a new one and she really wanted to try it, however, she hadn't found the time to test it out.

A soft melody emanated from the small ocarina as Zelda started playing it. The gentle sounds didn't stir the smashers as she closed her eyes and started rocking in time with the music.

...:...

Pit knew that he must have been dreaming. He could hear soft notes, and they seemed so close…..

'_Yeah. I'm dreaming.' _Pit thought as he smirked. He looked up and fell silent.

He could see her. She was perfectly fine. With her legs at her chest, her body draped with the thin white sheet, and moving in time with a soft song. She looked at peace, like there was nothing in the world except for the song she was playing.

He didn't know dreams could be so pretty.

--

:D

Hope you like it. I was lazy with this chapter.

I'll work on chapter 4. I'll start eventually. :D

Don't get me wrong, I love this story. Just that school's really close, and I won't have a lot of time.


	4. Chapter 4

:D

Well, school's started, and I have to do math everyday. Don't forget the I.S., French, science, Geography, History, and Music. Can't forget that.

I haven't really been strong on the romance, but I make this stuff as I go along, so it'll come up eventually. Yeah. I hope. I love PitxZelda.

Hope you like!

P.S.: I just noticed that I dropped the honourifics from the first chapter. Sorry, but I don't think I'm going to use them again. Another sorry for the confusion.

…:::Magazine Quizzes:::…

Mornings were never normal at the Smash Mansion. Super powered animals, vain spell casters, violent warriors, and inanimate objects all under one roof, was never a good idea. Along with 37 different wants, needs, and preferences, settling things were never peaceful. Roommates were bickered over, temper tantrums were thrown about seating arrangements, and there was always something that needed to be changed, or fixed, or redone.

It was enough to make the twin hands go crazy. Well, at least, one of them had already. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were, metaphorically, the head of all the operations. Both worked together to make the mansion livable and comfortable for the smashers, and in return, they got to watch them beat each other up with no liability at all. Along with the tidy profit it made them, they had no problems against it.

Well, it was no problem with only 12 smashers in the beginning. Most were silent and had no qualms about who they were paired with. Genders weren't worried about because the only biological female (Jigglypuff didn't count) stayed in her armor all the time, nor did she speak. As the roster grew, so did the complaints, quarrels, and headaches for the hands. There was no rest for them.

With all the responsibilities of the hands, they required a little help. Since the retired smashers from Melee had nothing to do, it wasn't like they had anything to lose. The one with the biggest roll was possibly Mewtwo, who had the responsibility of monitoring the smashes. Whenever there was a brawl, it had to be supervised by him. Roy's job and Pichu's job both involved the Wire Frames and older Fighting Polygon Team. Roy and Pichu split the silent fighters in half. Some would go with Roy as security, to prevent against any threats there may be, while Pichu's team would go around the house, cleaning up. The smashers could make quite a mess.

It was not hard to guess what job the hands had in mind for Dr. Mario either. As the acting head of the medical team, he was to attend to any out of brawl injuries, ranging form broken limbs during a fistfight, (be they accidental or not); sprained ankles, or even a small tap on the head. With a small medical team behind him, he was proud of them.

Small being a keyword. Not many people in the mansion had any medical experience at all. Dr. Mario couldn't teach everybody how to heal broken bones or how to save a life. With only 5 or so people behind him, he could only tend to about 2 people at a time thoroughly and efficiently. Any more than that and it starts to get rushy.

He now had 10 times the amount of people in the medical wing that he could handle. With no other smashers with the ability to assist him, he was now deploying some Alloys to help him. He would need all the help he would get.

...:::|:::…

If someone had decided to shoot him right then and there, he wouldn't have complained. It was official. Pit was in love. It wasn't 'just a crush', or a 'fling', he was honest to goodly, truly, head over heels in love. He wished he could stay like this forever.

And as common knowledge knows, you never say that unless you want to jinx yourself.

Pit was suddenly shoved onto the ground. Falling off the bed, his rear end collided with the hard hospital floor. As half of his body was also on the chair, it was knocked down by the unknown force as well, making a loud sound as it crashed into the flooring. The sound had stirred Link, as he awoke unceremoniously with a snort.

"Wha? What…What's going on?" The swordsman said drowsily, not fully awake. Pit wasn't any better, as he was still thinking about how he was lying peacefully on the bed one minute, and confused on the floor the next. Pit shook his head and began to stand up, only to have a monkey jump on his head.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pit cried as the ape began to screech. He stood up and began to try to remove the primate from his face. This only made it hold on tighter. Confused, He ran around, trying to get the chimp off his head. Crashing into chairs, bumping into people, and getting many injuries in the process, didn't seem to help. Link chose that specific time to react.

"Monkey-Face-Boy! It's a Monkey-Face-Boy!" Link yelled, brandishing his sword. Navi was just as bewildered as him. Link's first thought was, of course, to get rid of it. Be it violently or not. Link raised his sword, but as suddenly as this incident had started, a voice cried out.

"Link! Pit! Stop what you're doing right now, or so help me, you'll be the ones lying in this bed!" Zelda huffed as she sat with her arms on her hip. Link stopped in mid swing, Pit stood on one leg, and the monkey jumped off his head and landed on the bed. Diddy scratched his head and gave a soft hoot. Pit glared at the red capped ape.

"It would be nice if you two didn't try to kill everyone else in here." A deep voice said from behind Link. Said swordsman then proceeded to scream and hide behind Pit. A sigh emanated from the angel as he elbowed Link.

"Oy. Don't be afraid. It's just Meta Knight." Pit said.

"_Just_ Meta Knight? Don't I get more recognition than that? Maybe I should give Link a real reason to be afraid of me, instead of sneaking up on him." The wielder of Galaxia said dryly. He, along with Diddy, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Olimar, had come to visit the injured princess. It was going nicely until the younger Kong decided to jump on Pit.

Link had peeked over the angel's shoulder to get a good look at the small crowd gathered around Zelda's bed. Determining that it was safe, he waved Navi out of the corner she flew into when the chaos had started. Pit sighed at the more childish actions of Link as he grabbed a chair and sat next to the cot where Zelda laid.

"So are you ok?" Olimar asked the ruler of Hyrule. She nodded and smiled at the small man.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure? You just came into the medical wing last night." Pit stated quickly after she responded. He wasn't about to lose his chance to the small space traveler.

"Actually, I believe that I'm fine. In fact, I feel like doing a brawl later today." As the brunette Hyrulian finished her sentence, the two pink smashers began twittering loudly in their nonsense language. Apparently, they were worried about whether Zelda could brawl, but she halted them with a wave of her hand. Giving them a solid stare, she climbed out of her bed and grabbed the small clipboard that hung at the end. Flipping though the papers, she nodded and gave Kirby and Jigglypuff a cool azure gaze. They got the message and hopped off the bed.

Pit watched as Zelda got off the bed, collected her things from the side table, and walk out of the room.

Well, it would have gone like that if Kirby and Jigglypuff hadn't decided to grab onto her legs, causing her to trip and fall. Honestly, if Pit didn't happen to be right next to her when she fell on top of him, she might have had to be re-admitted into the medical wing. He knew he would be when his head collided with the toppled chair.

…:::|:::…

He never did like waking up. Dreams were always the reason for why he fell asleep, and he didn't see much reason in having to get up before it was done.

And then, there was the much more logical explanation that people tended to have the weirdest ways to wake up the angel. Whenever Yoshi came around to talk to R.O.B. and he wasn't awake, he would start to jump on his back. Mario enjoyed the old fashioned 'Bucket Pour'. Not that the plumbers didn't have any imagination. He and Luigi would also, on occasions, shine a flashlight on his face and yell "TRAIN!!!!!" in their Italian accents. And then there was the time that Fox and Wolf came into his room and shot their blasters into the air, waiting for him to wake up.

Nevertheless, he was fairly glad that Link opted for the second one.

Unfortunately, he didn't expect for him to use _ice cold _water.

"HOLY - #$*!!!!" Pit screamed with wide eyes. He was jolted awake, and now confused, wet, and freezing. Before he could continue his screams, another bucket was poured. As the third was being lifted, Pit put his hands up to protect himself.

"I'M AWAKE!!!! AWAKE!!!! A-W-A-K-E!!!!!!! STOP WITH THE WATER!!!!" He cried, trying to stop the icy torrent of water. Link pouted as he put the rusty bucket down. Before Pit could ask him where he got the water anyway, he was swarmed with questions.

"Are you ok? That was a nasty spill."

"Most unfortunate. You left a dent in the chair as well."

"Do you need another bucket?"

Pit breathed in sharply through chattering teeth. "NO!!! No more water!!" He said loudly, as to pound some sense into the Hero of Time. Link whined.

Zelda gave Link as sideways glance, as if to say 'We'll talk later.' She turned back to Pit and repeated her question. "Are you ok?"

Pit blinked before answering. A warm feeling crept up to his cheeks as he tried to answer. "I'm fine." He finally squeezed out. He then turned to Meta Knight. "Did I really dent the chair?"

The small swordsman nodded. "Yes you did. I didn't expect you to, but as you were carrying the weight of 2 people instead of one, it's no wonder." Pit furrowed his eyebrows, and responded with yet another question.

"2 people? What do you mean by that?" As Pit looked around the room for an answer, Zelda seemed to take growing interest in the floor. As he held his gaze at her, she still refused to make eye contact, but managed to laugh sheepishly.

"That….may have been my fault." She finally spoke. She smiled a little bit and continued. "Sorry Pit. If I wasn't so clumsy, you wouldn't-"

"It's not your fault." The angel said quickly. He didn't want her to feel guilty for anything that was really his fault.

Actually, it dawned on him that it _wasn't_ his fault anyway. Picking up where he left off, he spoke. "In fact, I think I know whose fault it is. Just look for 2 large pink things."

Zelda blinked as it dawned on her. Letting out a light giggle, she shook her head. "It's fine Pit. Don't worry about them. After all, who could blame them?"

'_I could.'_ Pit thought.

"But, I should also be thanking you. I feel that I owe you Pit." Zelda spoke, her light voice grateful. "You've done a lot for me, but we're no better than simply acquaintances. You don't deserve that. At the very least, we should get to know each other better."

"No, you don't have-" Pit cut himself off before he could continue. What was he thinking? This was his perfect chance! Luckily, Zelda didn't notice, or chose to ignore it.

"I think I'm going to go out tomorrow. Would you wish to come with me?"

Pit took a deep breath in. It was now or never, and this could launch him into a tighter relationship than just 'simply acquaintances', as Zelda had put it. He glanced back at her. Her light chestnut hair framed her face perfectly, and those beautiful, stormy blue eyes seemed to draw him in. Their faces were mere inches apart, and right now, nothing was impossible.

Not as long as she was here, with him, and beyond that, nothing mattered.

---------------------------------

Well??? Please ignore the ENORMOUS update gap. I hope that you liked it!


End file.
